


If You're a Man At All

by oppressa



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: Cunnilingus, Emotional Manipulation, Extramarital Affair, F/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is not naïve. He is a bad man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're a Man At All

**Author's Note:**

> The last (I think) in a kind of inadvertent series about minor characters from the Tower books - _the people you meet along the way. ___

She's been very careless in her dealings with the wizard. It's possible the whole court knows; the whole of Gilead, even. Sometimes it feels as if she is waking from a dream, moments when she knows she should not have any connection to Marten at all. He is bound to her husband, not her. But now she cannot drag herself away. While they danced, he weaved his dark charms around her and she did not resist him as she should.

In fact, everything about him is dark; his eyes, his hair, the black attire. Everything except his skin, which has an unattractive pallor. She tells herself she is drawn towards the magic, the mystery surrounding him. But really it is the way he holds himself above everybody in the room despite ranking below many of them, the way he does not hold back the cruelty in his laughter, the way he touches her, when everyone else is gone.

“Do you love your husband, Gabrielle?” He simpers, his uncommonly long nails scratching the undersides of her breasts. “Do you love your son?”

“Why do you ask me such things?” She whispers, then, collecting herself, “How dare you?”

She can't see his smile, but she knows he's smiling like only he does, thin-lipped and merciless. “For no reason. You must forgive my manners. I came up from nothing, you know that.”

She cards her fingers through a thick clump of that crow-black hair in its strangely ungroomed style, sighing. “Yes. I forget. I've forgotten so many things...”

He makes his way down her body with his mouth, with his nails digging into her skin again occasionally. He is pressing his thumbs into the juncture of her thighs, hands spread on them like they are in spell-casting, holding her apart. His tongue licks her once, twice and then he _bites_.

“ _Marten_.” She cries, and he hushes her, like she is a child.

He does not hurt her again that night, not that much. It's the words that hurt; he tells her she is not so beautiful as she used to be and only fit for the likes of him. She fights back as best she can. Only the man who feels inadequate is this possessive, it's just that she's not sure he does. She never knows, with Marten. After the lovemaking is done he caresses her own hair and she feels more at peace. What she's doing is not so wrong, not so outrageous after all. It's who she's doing it with that is the unsettling part.

**Author's Note:**

> Title by Paramore from 'Decode'.


End file.
